My pendant around malice
by Satachi
Summary: A past fiction: my view on how Itachi had gotten his notorious necklace.
1. Part 1

**My pendant around malice**

To all of those who are reading my other story I'm really sorry for the not updating thing, but I will. ;) This story is the excuse of my procrastination.

Disclaimer: (hahahaha) me owning Naruto, now that's funny...

* * *

**Part 1**

"This is your first serious mission," the man said gruffly.

" I know," the teenager replied.

"I'm expecting you not to screw it up."

"…"

The leader guffawed; this boy was young and extremely different from the rest. But he was willing to risk his life for them so the man did not press the issue of his age. Silence filled their conversation until the male decided to slice the stillness with his words; " I hope killing is easy on your conscience Itachi, because your task won't be picking flowers in the field."

" It never is," Itachi responded.

" You and your partner-"

"Partner?"

"Ah yes I forgot about that part," he singled with his hand. A brusque man walked out of the shadows. " Itachi I would like you to meet your colleague for the rest of your years in Akastuki."

Uchiha Itachi turned his head to look at the man next to him. He noted the razor-sharp teeth coming out of what seemed like the mouth. Gills were put on the side of his cheeks and his unusual skin was blue mixed with grey. This man –Itachi concluded- represented the shark species.

"Kisame introduce yourself," the leader pushed.

" It will be a honor to work with you Itachi-san." Itachi knew this Kisame guy was forcing his politeness.

"Kisame," the sharingan eyes rolled up in thought, " from the mist?"

" Hai," Kisame skeptically looked at the boy, he knew who Itachi was. The red eyes gave him away. However for a secluded Leaf-nin to know of him was unusual.

" Your reputation precedes you."

" Like yours, Itachi-san," Kisame smiled showing his jagged teeth.

" All I did was betray my Village by leaving." And killing your entire clan the shark-man finished.

" You two can get more acquainted while you're on the mission, for the moment the mission briefing comes first." The Uchiha faced his leader once more, bestowing one of his attentive stares. " Simple is one word to describe this assignment. It's been rumored that Jukin Village had discovered a forbidden scroll. The pair of you will have to gather information verifying that this scroll is not just gossip…."

"Is that all?" Kisame spoke; disappointment smothered his tone of voice, along with a hefty frown.

" Did I say that was all?" the man responded, annoyed for the interruption, " as I was saying, you two will not only locate the scroll, but take it as well."

Kisame gave a grunt, completely unsatisfied.

"My, my Kisame are we in one of our moods today?" a new voice entered the conversation.

"Orochimaru… This is not your mission," said the leader.

" I know, but we all are Akastuki," his husky voice played across the room, " and I have the right to know who gets what. Isn't this task to above for Itachi-kun's level, I mean he is only 14."

"Itachi is at a high level, maybe even higher than yours," the man countered. He was not wasting time with good manners.

"That may be so, since he does have the sharingan."

"What I have has no concern to you, Orochimaru-san, " it was now Itachi's turn to push into the conversation, " do not judge shinobi's on their age, but rather on their capacity."

" I could agree with you on that one, however-"

" However the mission is more important," their leader said, " Itachi, Kisame, after you retrieve the object you will annihilate the entire village. Therefore leaving no traces that Akastuki was behind this all."

" At last some worthy information," Kisame grinned approvingly.

" Kill the entire village?" asked the Uchiha.

"Is there a problem?"

"No,"

"Good, leave this afternoon. You will send a report every day while you are on the mission, is that understood?"

"Aa,"

* * *

Uchiha Itachi stood on the broad, dusted path, alone. Waiting was one thing, Itachi supposed; he had to get used to now that he had a partner (who was an hour late). 

His dark eyes traveled down the road leading to the small village of Jukin. It was midday and the sun showed it by beating its rays on his black and red cloak. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

He heard the gravel crunch loudly behind him and the Uchiha turned around to face his partner.

"Sorry," Kisame gave his curt apology. The scent of Sake mingled with his breath.

Itachi nodded in response, " Shall we leave?"

" Might as well," with that, said. Kisame and Itachi positioned the straw hats they were given on their heads and left in the direction of Jukin Village.

* * *

A/N: And? What do my all-mighty panel of judges say? This isn't the most exciting intro, but it gets better I promise :P Will update tomorrow! 


	2. Part 2

Thanx sooooo much for the review susakuru this chapter is dedicated to you ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**Part 2**

The community was to full of activity to notice the pair of newcomers entering their gates.

Merchants were fixing their stalls; buyers were gawking at the display in them.

"A Festival in a small town like this?" the taller one of the two asked.

" It will be easier to get information," his companion replied.

The conspicuous twosome abruptly stopped at a crossroad.

Kisame mumbled something to Itachi and the Sharingan-user nodded.

The shark-man grinned, " I choose left,"

"Right,"

Kisame wheeled around and walked away, leaving Itachi standing, once again alone, at the intersection.

Lifting his hat gently Itachi scanned the area. It was indeed a small village and one would feel claustrophobic if he would stay in the same place for a while. And so Itachi turned right into a narrow street with less people.

* * *

"Did you hear?" a man whispered leaning closer to his companion who was sitting across from him. 

"About?" asked his friend, returning the man's excitement over the gossip. The male, who spoke first, looked around the room.

"They found a forbidden scroll, right here in Jukin."

"Oh," his acquaintance said and leaned back, " I've heard about that already, it's just a rumor, Rai."

Rai nearly jumped up from his seat, but instead took a sip of his green tea. His mind reeled with thrill about the information he was going to supply.

"No my friend, they really found one. I heard _the_ village councilor say it himself. Details were excluded, but I found out that a girl had came across it by the caves or whatever…"

" I think you're going deaf,"

"Well I think the scroll is as real as this restaurant we're sitting in,"

"Excuse me…"

The two men turned their heads. A boy stood before them. The red clouds on the boy's cloak reminded the two of splattered blood. The young man's face carried no emotion, however his stare could shatter ones soul.

Rai let out a chuckle, " is there something we can do for you young man?"

"Yes," his voice betrayed his age, " could you tell me more about this forbidden scroll?"

* * *

Itachi left the restaurant pleased. He never would have thought about getting information this early in the mission. The Uchiha also praised his age. Being young had its advantages. That Rai man thought him nothing but a teenager with an overactive imagination and a thirst for something interesting in this boring village. 

His red eyes took note of where he was. The road appeared to extend to infinity, but Itachi kept walking at a steady pace.

The sun still shone mightily and preparations for the festival were still taking place.

CRASH!

The deafening sound resounded above all the noise of the busy activity. Sellers, buyers and browsers halted what they were doing, but did not care much to investigate what was going on.

Itachi didn't seem to be bothered either. He walked toward the sound in the same pace and abruptly stopped. It must have been Kisame and his grotesque ways of getting information, but before Itachi could think anything else someone skidded in front of him blocking his path.

The person was looking downward, although any idiot would have guessed it to be a girl. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, because of her strenuous breathing. Finally the girl looked up. The teenager's eyes widened a little and Itachi become aware of her breathe stopping when she looked straight into his eyes. Sapphire mixed into blackness.

"THIEF!" the roar of a man's voice tore the two's eye contact. The girl looked behind her and then to Itachi. She gave a bow, " Sorry," she said and hurried past him.

"STOP THIEF!" a bulky man shouted. He paused a few feet away from Itachi and clutched his side. His face was red from the running. The man composed himself and tapered his beady eyes. When he could not find what he was looking for, he turned to Itachi, " boy, have you seen a girl, about your age with blue eyes and brown hair?"

"No," he replied to the man and moved ahead. There was no use in getting involved in this petty crime. Kisame was expecting him and helping an over-weighted man was, for the Uchiha, time consuming and less than productive.

* * *

A/N: part 2 complete! So this was their first meeting... I wonder what's gonna happen, hehe. Ok Till tomorrow 


	3. Part 3

A/N: A nother part added another story... I like this one even though it's a History fic. I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you think. Thanx for all the reviews. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (the most common disclaimer)

Part 3

* * *

The shark-man stood in the intersection where he and his partner had separated not to long ago. 

The crossroad was busy; now and again people would bump into him. It took Kisame's entire valor to not reach for his Samehade and grate them on the spot. He scanned the vicinity for his colleague. He grinned when he saw the red and black. They could finally rest. And Kisame had found a quiet and comfortable inn for them to reside at during their stay here. However what impressed him more was the bar next to the inn…

Itachi approached Kisame. The shark-man grunted and strode past him. Itachi said nothing, but followed.

The sounds of celebration grew dim as they moved toward their hotel.

* * *

Giving a heavy sigh, Kisame plunked down on one of the two beds they were given. Itachi stood by the window, staring at the lights of the far away festival. 

" Have you already eaten?" Kisame asked taking off his sandals.

"Yes," one-worded answers always destroyed a conversation.

Kisame dragged his rough hand through his blue strands. He was curious to what the Uchiha had to give as his information; " The scroll is real," Kisame spoke breaking Itachi from his contemplations.

"I know," he answered back, pausing for a moment Itachi continued, " we can confirm that the rumors were just rumors."

"Aa,"

"Nevertheless, what I found out is more than authenticity of a scroll. It was located at Jukin caves. "

"So…"

" We should investigate the caves tomorrow."

"Right," Kisame removed his sword and leaned it against the wall. He fell on the bed, facing his back toward Itachi. Somehow he knew having a bottle of Sake before bed would not be happening.

The Uchiha unclipped his cloak and searched his inside pocket. His eyes narrowed when he did not find what he was looking for, "I'm going out."

Kisame heard the door click shut and smirked. That drink wouldn't have to wait after all.

* * *

Auko Nuriko dragged herself into the shack, which she called her home. Although having a small house, Nuriko did not mind nor did she care. 

As she made her way across the room where her only table stood, she slipped off her boots and chucked them somewhere on the cluttered ground.

She unclipped her pouch and spilled the contents onto the table. Nuriko clicked on the lamplight next to her. She examined the items thoroughly with an accomplished smile. Lady luck must have been with her today. But a frown replaced her grin when she remembered what was in her back pocket.

Gracefully she pulled the thing out and brought it to the light. A symbol she did not recognize was engraved on the cold metal. Nuriko traced her thumb gently above the line that was slashed over the character. She swallowed; this line only meant one thing…

The brown-haired girl heard a clatter behind her. She jolted into the table and cursed in pain. Nuriko stuffed the forehead protector back into her rear pocket and wheeled around.

She let out an edgy chuckle. Stupid festival she thought looking around the room.

A pair of hands grabbed her from behind. Nuriko struggled but stopped shortly when she felt the sharp edge playing on the skin of her neck.

" Where is it?" a rich voice reached her ear.

" I don't know what you're talking about," Nuriko did not know how she still had her voice.

" I suggest you choose your answers wisely,"

" Oh great, this is what I get for robbing a S-class criminal," the kunai buried into her neck further. Nuriko felt the warm liquid slid down her neck.

" I should kill you for knowing that much,"

Sighing she lifted up her right hand, " It's in my back pocket," she moved her hand to the back. Nuriko jumped when his hand encircled her wrist. With his hand he guided hers to her rear pocket. She grabbed the material of the forehead protector and held it up for him to take it.

Itachi released her wrist and took what she had stolen from him. His other hand still clutched the weapon. He drew the kunai away from her neck for momentum.

" I know where the scroll is!" the sound of metal swiping through air was the only thing Nuriko heard. Her eyes were shut tightly. _Am I dead?_ Her arms were free and so she moved them to her neck. _I'm still alive… why?_

"Did you steal this?" his tone of voice hammered at her ears. She screamed and had to cover her mouth to stop.

Nuriko opened her eyes. She was face to face with the Uchiha who was holding her necklace. It took a few seconds to comprehend. She shook her head.

His eyes, she remembered were black eyes not red.

"Good, you're not lying," said Itachi

" Of course I'm not!" the girl bit her tongue and stepped back. Itachi kept his bored look and bent to clean his kunai with the corner of his cloak.

" Tomorrow night you will show me where it is. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes"

Itachi made his way to the door, " Auko Nuriko," he turned and faced the girl who had just said her name, " you should know what to call your guide."

"True," he responded and carried on walking. She held her breath when he halted, " Uchiha Itachi." With that said he left her standing alone.

Nuriko collapsed onto the ground. Never in her life had she a lack of courage. The girl brought her hands around her neck once again, " Uchiha Itachi…" she whispered. Nuriko looked around the room. Her brows knitted together. She grabbed a boot that was lying next to her and threw it against the door, " Stole my necklace!"

* * *

A/N: Well I got two of my stories updated, Yay for me and now back to _Masquerade. _It's a never ending cycle... lol, But I love it. okie till next time! 


	4. Part 4

A/N: Hello, this is rather a short chapter. I've been sooo busy with Masquerade, because I like it more ;-). Ok before I dis all my stories let's continue...

Disclaimer: Naruto... not... owned... by... me

* * *

**Part 4**

Auko Nuriko shivered in the cold night; her back leaned against a stone wall of an alleyway. The noise of the festival annoyed her greatly, but she had no choice to be here. Standing in the she adjusted her mask. Earlier that day she had received a scroll telling her that she was to wear a mask. This ordered contributed more to her annoyance. She did not want to be any part of the celebration. Quivering again she let out a small breath, which turned white when it hit the cold air.

She growled out of frustration and was about to rip the mask off when a hand stopped hers. She gave the person a glare, but it changed into a smile when she registered who it was. " Itachi-san… good evening."

Itachi nodded in recognition. Although his cloak covered half his face, Nuriko noticed the black mask outlining his red eyes. There was a moment of awkward silence. The girl turned toward the crowd. " We'll have to go through the festival,"

"Ah," the Uchiha replied, " If you try anything, I'll have to kill you… Nuriko-san."

"I understand," she tightened her fists, "shall we go?"

As they moved in between the swarm of people Itachi stuck close to the girl in front of him. She was fast and would have been a good ninja if she were given the chance.

Uchiha Itachi stopped abruptly when Nuriko crashed into someone ahead of her. She fell to the ground and mumbled an apology while rubbing her head. It seemed that she found a habit of bumping into people.

Nuriko was about to lift herself up when a fat hand was offered before her. " Are you ok little miss?" Her eyes widened. Before her was the round man that she had stolen from yesterday. She scrambled up and nodded. The male squinted his eyes and spoke again. " You look familiar girl, do I know you?" Nuriko pushed her mask up against her nose, " I don't think so sir, enjoy the night further." She walked past him, but was stopped when his hand grabbed her upper arm.

" Are you sure?" he said uncertain. Nuriko swallowed hard. The man's free hand lifted to pull the mask off…

"Nuriko," the chubby man and girl both turned their heads to a teenager, who was now stood next to Nuriko. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did she know this boy? It dawned on her who it was when she examined the mask he had on. "Itachi-kun…"

The man let go of Nuriko's arm and crossed his own. " Are you with her young man?"

"Yes,"

Nuriko took a mouthful of air and moved closer to Itachi, she then laced her fingers with his and leaned against his shoulder. " You must be mistaken with someone else, sir. I'm sorry that I rudely bumped into you…" she looked up at Itachi, " shall we go dear?"

The Uchiha nodded and closed his hand around hers. Leading them away he looked back to see the man scratching his baldhead.

* * *


End file.
